TODO VUELVE A SU ORIGEN
by Abril Arabel
Summary: Esto no puede ser, no puede ser Japón, yo no lo permitiré, Sakura  descubrirá su potencial, Shaoran reconocerá que el destino a veces si esta  escrito. He corregido algunos errores, es mi primer fic espero les guste...
1. VOCES ¿DEL FUTURO? Cap 1

"**TODO VUELVE A SU ORIGEN"**

* * *

**1 Cap. **

**Voces ¿del futuro?**

Era una mañana fría por que muy pronto el tiempo traería el invierno, las calles de Japón se cubrirían por la nieve.

Unos débiles rallos de luz se adentraban por una ventana. Una habitación muy femenina pero algo moderna, en la cama se notaba que su ocupante no la quería dejar no al menos hasta que sonara el despertador.

Cuando lo hizo alguien llamo a la puerta… y se oyó un a un hombre decir:

- monstruo que no piensas levantarte!-

De las sabanas rápidamente alguien se levanto con un grito:

-Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo- grito una joven de piel blanca, ojos tan verdes como esmeralda, cabello café claro se miraba algo rojizo, se levanto dejando notar su estatura, era algo alta de 1 metro 80…..

(_Bueno su madre fue modelo y las modelos son altas y su padre también es alto…)_

Se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo. Cuando salio se peinaba frente al espejo. Una de las gavetas de una mesa de noche se abría dando paso a un peluche volador…..

-Buenos días Sakura-dijo el ser extraño

-Buenos días Kero – Contesto, si era Sakura Kinomoto. Ya tenia 20 años el tiempo le había sentado bien, su pelo le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura, su figura era muy bien moldeada, era delgada, se veía frágil pero firme.

Abrí el closet sacando un jeans azul, una camisa blanca y un chaleco crema, bajo las gradas y un hombre estaba atareado en la cocina, su aspecto era de un hombre alto, cabellos negros, piel morena, y ojos azules.

-Buenos días hermano-dijo Sakura algo molesta

-ya era hora que despertaras, Monstruo…

Sakura se retuvo antes de gritarle nuevamente que no era ningún moustro, tomando un vaso con agua, en ese momento llegaba su padre, no había cambiado mucho seguía igual que en años…

-Buenos días papá- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura- correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

Ya estaban desayunando cuando volteo al reloj

-hoooooo! por Dios ya es tarde- salto de la mesa y salio corriendo al la puerta de salida; cuando oyó que su padre le dijo:

-Si quieres yo te llevo-

- ¿lo arias? -

-claro hija-

En una ciudad mas lejana al otro lado del mar, un automóvil se deslizaba por las callas, un joven de cabello café oscuro, piel morena, ojos café marrón, su semblante serio conducía rumbo a la residencia de la familia Kino Tzu, era una de las familias donde el don de los videntes se había permanecido a pesar de los tiempos.

La casa era de la antigua China, su alrededor era desabitado tenia un toque tenebroso.

Bajo de su auto, llamo a la puerta y un hombre de alta edad lo atendió:

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, el Sr. Kino Tzu me esta esperando.

-Sí, pase.

El mayordomo le condujo por el vestíbulo de la casa. Luego lo dejo en la sala, el se retiro para ir en busca de su amo. Segundos después le pidió que le siguiera.

Paso a una sala se veía algo oscura. En su interior un hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos amarillos, se veía de edad avanzada.

-Que bueno que haya venido, le he estado esperando.- Se puso de pie he izo una reverencia. El joven le correspondió de la misma forma.

-Ud. Dirá cual es la razón por la que me mando a llamar.

-Como sabrá hace muchos años el mago Clow creo las cartas mágicas, eran la mayor fuente de energía mágica en todos los tiempos, por esa razón muchos intentaron obtenerlas a cualquier costo….y

-Disculpe sabio Kino Tzu, se a la perfección la historia mística de las cartas Clow, ¿podría decirme el motivo de su llamada?

El anciano sonrío en su interior, se acerco al joven.

-Entonces sabrá bien que la familia Kino Tzu es conocida por el poder de ver el futuro y será mejor que usted también lo vea - lo vio directo a los ojos….. el joven los vio también con el rostro serio cuando menos acordó ya no tenia el Sr. Kino Tzu y que tampoco se encontraba en el salón.

Volteo a ver a su alrededor, una ráfaga de aire caliento le dio en la cara, con dificultad pudo ver que estaba en una especie de desierto.

-¿Qué rallos pasa? - se pregunto muy molesto.

En ese momento pudo oír claramente el llanto de alguien, volteo a ver a todos lados pero no podía ver claramente, derrepente hoyo lamentos.

A su mente llegaron unos ojos verde jade, y le pareció conocerlos pero estos se fueron tornando negros, ¿dónde los había visto?

No lo sabia pero había algo extraño sus ojos se veían tristes, sin ninguna pizca de vida, se sobresalto y quiso caminar cuando una cadenas salieron de la tierra. Forzajeo y grito con autoridad:

Les ordeno que me suelten.

En eso se oyeron risas, frente a él pudo ver una ciudad, también le parecía familiar cuando pudo ver una gran torre…. Se veía todo desierto, sin vida; no había alma en ese lugar.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?-Grito

Una vos le decía como un susurro:

-Ve descendiente de Clow, mira bien tu dulce mundo, tú nuevo mundo, muy pronto así se vera…. Cuando…..encuentre mi amada flor…. Dará comienzo a esto a mi lado….jajajajajajajajaja

La vos lanzo una risa macabra, despertó de un salto para ver a su alrededor pero todo era borroso y un zombito en sus oídos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la casa de Kino Tzu, sino en su habitación.

Al guíen llamo a la puerta sobresaltándolo, una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, semblante sereno paso.

-Veo que ya has despertado.-dijo la recién llegada- Nos llamo el Sr. Kirotzu nos informo que te desplomaste debido por lo que te envío a llamar.

-Si, hace cuanto estoy aquí- Pregunto luego de que se logro incorporar.

-Hace 8 horas-

-Hugrrr –gruño su mente empezó a vagar recordando lo que él le había mostrado.

-Y bien-pregunto la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Tiene que ver algo con la maldición del hechicero Lok?.

-No lo se pero lo que vi en ese momento…. Bueno es confuso! No estoy seguro pero… -recordó lo dicho por la voz -dijo descendiente de Clow!-pronuncio pensativo

-Será mejor que lo investigues antes que empiece-Contesto la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se volteo nuevamente al joven diciéndole:

-Será mejor que bajes, tus hermanas están también preocupadas, Xya-oran….

-Enseguida bajo madre- Diciendo esto ella salio de la habitación

_(haayyyyyyy Shaoran, no estés confundido yo te contare todo jijijijiji mas adelante claro)__._

-Muchas gracias por venir a dejarme papá, que tengas buen día! - Se despido Sakura.

-Bueno hija tú también, nos vemos en casa-

-hola Sakura!-oyó a sus espaldas. Tres chicas se acercaban a ella

-Hola Muchachas! ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, ¿nos vamos a clases?

-Si-

-¿Se enteraron?

– ¿Haa?

-Muy pronto abra una concurso de talentos- Comento Kimaku, era una joven de cabellos castaño claro, ojos color miel, algo trigueña. Era una estudiante de teatro.-Como estoy en el comité de teatro también me toca formar parte del grupo de organización, ya saben, por que no se animan?, Que tal tú Sakura.

-Haaaa… Yoo..?

-Claro, recuerdo que es secundaria participabas en las obras de teatro, además de que eres muy buena en deportes, tocar instrumentos musicales, y me encantaría que también participaran en un dúo con Reshiro Zukho…..!

-¿que? - Sakura no tenia ni idea por que con Rechiro, no es que no le agradara pero no se llevaban mucho. En realidad Reshiro era un joven bien parecido de cuerpo atlético, hombros anchos, pelo negro, ojos azules, alto, moreno…. En fin un tod model

_**(xD.:jijijiiji ja ni soñar ese es el puesto de Shaoran jijijijji)**_

-Si, Sakura, haayyy eres tan despistada, no te das cuenta cuando los chicos te quedan viendo, jajajajajaja el otro día Luok se tropezó con la mesa de la cafetería cunado te vio pasar jajajaja y su bandeja fue a dar a la cara de su novia jajajajajaja, ni se imaginan, Chimara lo iba a matar dos veces una por torpe y otra por resbaloso jajajajajaa- la chica que contaba esto era Kisatho Muroshi, era hija de uno de los profesores de la universidad por lo que conocía a todo el mundo, de cabello café oscuro y unos ojos del mismo color de sus ojos, tenia una mirada profunda, pero embelesadora, era alta y piel blanca como la nieva.

-Si es cierto, también Moyuki en una practica de fútbol cuando ibas pasando hacia el edificio b-5 te siguió con la vista, pero creo que a él lo siguió el balón de futbol por que le fue a dar directo a la cara jajajajajajajajaaaa….-Comento Nurutzi Hisat, era estudiante de 3 año de medicina, a sus 21 años era una muchacha que aparentaba 18 realmente de cabello negro, ojos grises y piel pálida.

Sakura estaba apenada, es cierto que con el tiempo su cuerpo cambio pero su sentido de la concentración no había mejorado mucho, se reprocho a si misma por ser despistada y andar en las nubes, realmente había tenido sus novio pero no era de las que se andaba fijando en los demás. De hecho los chicos que se le habían declarado ella a penas los había visto una vez.

Así llegaron hasta el salón riendo acosta de los despistes de Sakura, el tiempo le paso rápido, cuando bajaba por las gradas sumergida en su pensamiento choco con alguien de este modo sus libros cayeron al suelo.

-Ho! Disculpe no me fije por donde iba.-Se disculpo Sakura agachándose para recogerlos y la persona con quien había chocado la emito.

-Descuida la culpa fue mía. – Diciendo esto Sakura levanto el rostro para observar a un hombre de cabellos rojos, tenia los ojos de un color negro púrpura, su rostro se veía amable.

Sakura sintió una gran calma cuando por un instante sus manos rozaron, él se la tomo y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Discúlpeme, pero podría saber su nombre- Pregunto con una sonrisa de seguridad el pelirrojo, provocando un sonrojo a las mejillas de Sakura.

-Bu… Bueno, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto… ¿ha?

-Ho!, puedes llamarme Sky Brotweth y el gusto es todo mío. –diciendo esto deposito un corto beso en su mano…. Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y recordando quien se había presentado de la misma forma hace unos años atrás.

Él fijo su mirada con la de la esmeralda comentando en su pensar-"_vaya que si es hermosa", "… ¿pero? hummm..."_

-Ha... ¿Eres nuevo?- pregunto Sakura pues nunca lo había visto por los alrededores, es que ese cabello rojizo no podía pasar desapercibido.

-Si, hace 2 semanas que estoy en Japón.-contesto- aquí tienes tus libros y nuevamente disculpa.-regalándole una sonrisa.

-Hooo, gracias, pero soy yo la que debería disculparme.-haciendo una corta reverencia

Pero él replico - no por favor…

Sakura volvió su mirada a él, y él sonrió

-Bueno disculpa pero debe irme, espero vernos pronto- Se despidió Sakura.

-Yo también espero verte…

Bajando las escaleras Sakura se marcho, dejando a Sky en las gradas.

-Si nos veremos pronto….. Sakura- dijo Sky en bajo.

Fuera de la universidad Sakura se dirigía a su trabajo.

-Vaya, creo que son los ojos mas hermosos que he visto.-dijo para si

De repente, sintió que alguien la observaba y se detuvo, vio a todos lado pero no veía a nadie. Cuando iba a seguir su comino alguien salto de un arbusto y

-haaaaaaaaaa!- Grito Sakura

-jajajajajajajajaa! –se oyó una risa.

Cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos pudo ver a un chico de pelo rubio y dijo:

-Hayy Shuijiro como te através a asustarme de esa forma, casi me da un infarto- le grito Sakura con su puño derecho serrado conteniendo las ganas de matarlo

-jajá jajá hay Calma jaja...Sakura, no hay por q enojarse- dijo con dificultad por la falta de aire.

Sakura pensó que si no lo conociera desde la secundaria y no fuera hijo de uno de los amigos de su papá ya lo estaría enterrando vivo ahora que nadie miraba _

_Shuijiro, hay Shuijiro, lo había conocido en su primer año de secundaria, era un alumno de intercambio y cuando el profesor lo presento él fijo su mirada en ella, ese día luego de haber terminado su practica de gimnasia (ya q ella era tan talentosa y ágil que ingreso al equipo de gimnasia para representar a su colegio), se dirigía a su casillero cuando alguien tomo su muñeca provocando que gritara:_

_-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito por el susto._

_-Discúlpame- oyó detrás de ella _

_Se volteo para encontrarse con el alumno nuevo, era más alto que ella, de ojos azules, cabello algo rizado y rubio, piel muy blanca pero con un tono rosado pálido en sus mejillas._

_Ella lo vio con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza…._

_-Ho…. Hola –dijo luego que pudo hablar_

_-Hola, disculpa el susto, pero… bu… bueno…-empezó a decir el chico con una mano en su nuca- veras yo…._

_-si? - dijo Sakura_

_-Yo… quería saber tu nombre…_

_-¿mi nombre?- (pensé que seria algo mas importante, casi me mata del susto solo para preguntarme eso?- dijo en su pensamiento _TT_TT_) _

Pero lo que no Sakura aun nos se había percatado era que él poseía un don especial…..

Tomo un tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta que él no era normal (_en cierta forma jajajajajajajaja)_

Termino de recordar su primer encuentro…

-Dime Sakura ¿ya te vas para el estudio?- siguieron caminando tranquilamente por las calles.

-Sí, y si me retrazo llegare tarde…-dijo con cara de "ni se te ocurra invitarme a algún lado"

-hooooo! – Dijo desilusionado – y yo que iba a pedir que fuéramos a tomar algo… pero en otra ocasión será...

-Claro-

-pero te recuerdo que hoy es lunes y tenemos un acuerdo… ¿recuerdas?...a Sakura –interrumpió buscando algo en su maletín- ha si, aquí esta.-le estiro la mano para acercarle un recipiente

-¿que es? -dijo dudosa a no ser que sea otro de sus sustos que él le provocaba cada ves q que tenia la oportunidad.

Con una sonrisa dijo: - es para Kerberos, es pero le guste por que es especial….

-baya gracias- tomándolo algo insegura

-Ha y que no se te olvide que nos vemos en el templo para ver como avanzamos. –diciendo esto se acerco a ella y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído: - hasta la noche, flor de cerezo.

Sakura se sonrojo aun no se acostumbraba a esa forma de despedida y él lo sabía.

Y se alejo antes de que le fuera a reclamar.

Sakura siguió su camino, hasta llegar a un edificio de 7 pisos, el portero le saludo con una reverencia, entro y tomo el ascensor.

En su interior veía su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor y sonrío pero algo paso.

Ante sus ojos aparecía detrás de ella una especie de alas en color gris se asusto y se volteo. Para observar que no había nadie ni nada. Comenzó a tocar las paredes y se preocupo y….

-Hola Sakura!

- Salto del susto.

El ascensor ya se había detenido en el último piso y un par de ojos azules le observaban con atención:

-¿Te encuentra bien Sakura? - pregunto un joven de unos 24 años, cabellos pelirrojo, ojos azules, alto y cuerpo atlético, su nombre era Brandon Hamilthon. Era hijo del sueño del estudio de modelaje donde trabajaba _(xd: por supuesto)_ Sakura.

Bueno como sabrán la madre de Sakura fue modelo y a ella le pareció bien intentarlo pero no creía que las cosas fueran a pasar de tal manera:

_Flash back-_

_En una pista de patinaje una joven de ojos esmeralda patinaba en ese momento daba un salto triple mortal _

_Tenia sus cabello sujetado por una cola, tenia solo 17 años, estaba concentrada en la rutina y en cada movimiento que el hilo le permitiera realizar con la mayor perfección, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era un de esas patinadoras profesionales, por que lo hacia muy bien en realidad._

_Pero en un momento que cerraba sus ojos sintiendo el aire frío producido por el hielo escucho decir:_

_-disculpe señorita!_

_Ella abrió los ojos para ver a un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos azules alto muy joven pero se asusto cuando lo vio caer…._

_/ Pumm / Se escucho, ella se acerco a él muy preocupada para ver si se encontraba bien y cuando se acerco a él pudo apreciar a la perfección los dos océanos que poseía como ojos, eran bellos._

_-disculpe, se encuentra bien-pregunto viendo al chico sobarse el con la mano la espalda. Y con una sonrisa contesto__:_

_-si__!, estoy bien, disculpe pero…-el joven se levanto trataron de controlar el equilibrio pero Sakura lo ayudo para evitar caer-"¿es usted la instructora?"- pregunto._

_-Ho no, yo solo vengo por pasatiempo….-le sonrío_

_-Es que creí que lo era, baya que patina a la perfección….._

_-Bueno, en realidad, no ha venido nadie y como ya me conocen vengo por las mañanas…._

_-Entiendo, Srta. …¿.ha?_

_-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto _

_-Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es __Brandon Hamilthon….- tomo su mano y le dio un beso. Por falta de costumbre tubo efecto a un sonrojo de la chica._

_-¿Y? ¿Eres nuevo?-pregunto algo dudosa_

_-Si, veras soy de Alemania pero hace un 1 mes que llegue con mi padre, y pues como siempre he estado en mis estudios no gozaba de mucho tiempo libre_

_-Ha pero si gustas yo puedo ayudarte, claro, en lo básico_

_-O.K. Si tienes tiempo me gustaría_

_A partir de ese día entre Brando y Sakura se formo una gran amistad, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era hijo de un socio, nuevo dueño de un estudio de modelaje, cuando fue a un casting fue que se entero._

_Brandon se la presento a su padre y para su asombro él había trabajado con Nadhesco Kinomoto, no tardo en darle una oferta de trabajo y por lo tano se quedo trabajando con él._

_fin __Flash back_

-hooooo dis.. Disculpa es que estaba pensando en otra cosa…. Pero estoy bien.- se disculpo Sakura

-¿Veo que hoy no tuviste retrasos ¿?

2 gotas de sudor corrieron por la cabeza de Sakura -jajajaja – río nervioso

-Pero bueno, será mejor que te prepares, los fotógrafos ya están y los maquillistas te están esperando.

-Ha, si, si claro…- cuando se dirigía por continuar su destino Brando le dijo

-¿Sakura?

-Si, dime

-Ha…. Bueno je- tosió algo nervioso- yo…. Me preguntaba ...¿Si... bueno tendrías tiempo luego de la cesión de fotos?

Sakura iba a responder que si pero recordó que se tendría que ver con Shuijiro

-¿Discúlpame, pero hoy no podré, pero que tal mañana?

-Ho esta bien,-dijo pues un mañana le daba una oportunidad- pero ahora apresúrate o se molestaran

-Ha?, hay si la sesión…-diciendo esto salio casi corriendo al vestidor.

Cuando llego habían varias personas en el estudio, ingreso y saludo con una de sus sonrisas de siempre que fue correspondida de igual forma hasta que:

Un hombre de una edad algo avanzada se encaminaba a u dirección

-Que bueno que llegas Sakura, anda –dijo dándole una bolsa q contenía un traje-date prisa que hay que maquillarte….

-si – luego de unos minutos la maquillista comenzó su trabajo aplicando colores rosa suaves en sus parpados, labios y mejillas. Cuando salio el director de la escena se quedo fascinado, en ese momento Brandon entraba y se quedo gran rato observando a Sakura. Mientras ella se colocaba para posar en la cámara Brandon no la perdía de vista puesto que llevaba un vestido se rojo satín, su cabello estaba con unos rizos y su mirada se veía mas serena que nunca.

No se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo transcurrió puesto que luego se vio siendo arrastrado por uno de los colaboradores para que aprobara las fotografías de la portada de la revista de moda "_fashionable elegante_".

Al cabo de unas horas Sakura era libre para poder llegar a casa. Paso por la dulcería y compro algunos dulces para Kero y sonrío en su pensamiento- sigue siendo un glotón- llego a su destino y entro.

Como siempre Kero estaba en frente de un televisor (_xp.: bueno no tenía mucho que hacer que digamos jajaja aaaaaaa que vida._

OH Sakura llegaste – dijo aprovechando el receso por a ver conseguido pasar al siguiente nivel.

- Si- recordando lo que le había entregado Shuijiro – toma Kero - dijo entregando la caja.

HO pero si es – dijo con ojos llorosos por la emoción – oooohhh no puedo creerlo….

Sakura que no entendía le pregunto: -¿Qué no puedes creer?, ¿qué fue lo que te envío Shuijiro? –

-Es…. Essss … After Burner hoooo... creo que mi vida esta completa – contesto Kero.

Sakura solo pudo sudar gotitas – creo que nunca te entenderé Kero.

Dejando a Kero con su alegría se dirigí a tomar un baño. Cuando estaba en la bañera cerro sus ojos y durante unos segundos solo se concentro en el silencio y en eso una velocidad de un relámpago oyó: ayúdame…

Abrió sus ojos de un solo golpe observando el cuarto de baño pero no vio nada solo lo que ya conocía. Dio un suspiro.

Tal vez fue mi imaginación – se dijo para luego sumergirse por completo.

* * *

**_Abril _****_Arabel_****_: _**holaaa! este es el primer capitulo de esta historia espero les interese el tema, de antemano pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos. Ya subiré el siguiente que se contara o mejor dicho desenredare un poco. Bueno saludos y no olvidar dejar sus comentarios besosssss.


	2. NO TE VAYAS CAP 2

_****_

Estos personajes son originarios de la serie Card captors Sakura creados por CLAMP.

* * *

"_**TODO VUELVE A SU ORIGEN"**_

* * *

**2 cap.**

**No te vayas.**

La luna se ocultaba por las nubes de una noche fría, había pasado leyendo desde que despertó tratando de averiguar cual serian las conexiones de los que le mostró Sr. Kino Tzu con la amenaza de Lok.

No sabia que fue lo que vio con exactitud, solo recordaba la vos que había escuchado:

_-Ve descendiente de Clow, mira bien tu dulce mundo, tú nuevo mundo, muy pronto así se vera…. Cuando…..encuentre mi amada flor…. Dará comienzo a esto a mi lado….jajajajajajajajaja._

_Cuando…..encuentre mi amada flor…. Dará comienzo a esto a mi lado…._¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, ¿será que anda en busca de algo o… alguien?, Shaoran Li apoyo la frente sobre sus manos, llevaba 5 meses queriendo encontrar algo que lo ayudara con la cierta venganza que había amedrentado hace unos años atrás. Nuevamente comenzó la lectura del papiro que tantas veces había leído sin comprender.

Pero solo pudo su mente viajar a los que esas imágenes le mostraron. Esos ojos, los había visto antes, a su mente vinieron varias escenas del pasado. Se levanto abrutado por lo que pensó, se dirigió a la ventana y observo el inmenso jardín de su casa, una sonrisa adorno su rostro al contemplar la caída de unos pétalos rosado. Cuantos recuerdos le traían. Un suspiro hondo salio de su boca y un nombre en el _"Sakura" _no sabia que habrá sido de ella, hace ya años desde su último viaje a Japón.

Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?... te has de haber convertido en una hermosa mujer y tus ojos seguirán brillando como siempre.

Como un mal presentimiento volvieron esos ojos a su mente. – No, que tendría que ver con todo esto – se pregunto.

-_Bien, tú puedes hacerlo… solo respira… si, ahora_

Sakura se lanzaba a las barras asimétricas y se concentraba en su rutina, siempre le gusto la gimnasia y la universidad ofrecía becas por participar en deportes. No es que no estudiara para obtener beca por su índice académico es que al saber que la universidad participaba en torneos no pudo resistir y se inscribió.

Mientras estaba dando giros recordaba lo de la noche anterior cuando se fue a reunir en el templo con Shuijiro.

_Flash back-_

_La luna llena se reflejaba en el lagodel templolas noche estaba fría y el silencio acunaba el misterio de la tranquilidad en Tomoeda._

_-Bien Sakura – decía Shuijiro – es hora de comenzar._

_-¿Qué me van a mostrar ahora- pregunto Sakura a Kero y Shuijiro._

_-Veras Sakura – Comenzó Kero – la magia que en ti habita es parte de ti, de tu vida – luego bolo hacia ella y por una pausa corta continuo – recuerdas que ¿para poder sellar las cartas dependías de la llave que guarda tu poder?._

_Asintiendo con la cabeza Sakura lo vio sin comprender adonde quería llegar._

_-Bueno, lo que sucede Sakura – intervino Shuijiro – es que las cartas son tuyas y como son magia concentrada y tu tienes magia, debes poseer la habilidad de poder controlarlas sin necesidad de una llave._

_Sorprendiéndose por lo dicho Sakura pregunto - ¿Es eso posible Kero?_

_-Claro que si Sakura, tú tienes potencial para hacerlo, solo necesitas concentrarte y a partir de esta noche Shuijiro te mostrara como._

_-Observa Sakura – Dijo Shuijiro extendiendo su brazo y en la palma comenzó a concentrar su poder convirtiéndolo en una bola con reluciente esplendor – Este es parte de mi magia y puedo materializarla en lo que quiera- alzando el brazo una espada fue tomando forma en su mano._

_-Tú eres capas de eso también Sakura así que concéntrate – dijo Kero _

_Fin Flash back-_

Para luego su rutina ya había acabado. Estaba tan supervida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuneta que Sky se estaba acercando.

- Hola Sakura, es un gusto volver a vernos – dijo Sky colocándose frente a ella y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Hee?- dijo Sakura luego de que se percato de quien era dio un saltito por el susto – A! hola Brotweth, discúlpame estaba en mi mundo – río con un poco de vergüenza por la falta de atención.

-Sky – Corregio él – Yo te llamo por tu nombre y tú puedes llamarme por el mío también – sonrío.

-Bueno esta bien Sky, pero ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Sakura.

-Me gustan los deportes y he venido a buscar al entrenador de equipo de football, Konlu -sensei, me dijeron que estaba en el gimnasio, de casualidad ¿lo has visto?

-mm esta…- dijo Sakura inspeccionando el gimnasio- por haya- señalando el portón 3 de edificio.

-Ya, gracias Sakura- dijo antes de marcharse.

El día transcurrió de lo mas normal pensó Sakura. Sus clases concluirían con su última clase que era Genética, esta le fascinaba a Sakura ya que su desempeño era poder ser Doctora, su hermano mayor ya se había graduado, era su tercer año medicina.

Que cosas tiene la vida se decía Sakura al dirigirse al salón cuando choco con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo de inmediato Sakura.

-Creo que nuestros encuentros serán en chocar uno contra el otro dijo Sky.

Levantando la vista pudo contemplar los ojos azules de Sky, nuevamente se disculpo.

-Realmente lo siento- repitió Sakura.

-No, descuida no hay ningún problema – respondió cortésmente Sky.

-¿Llevas esta clase?- pregunto Sakura

Sky dijo – así es, es genética, ¿cierto?

-si.

-Es que hasta hoy ayer pude tener mi horario correcto, bueno, entramos – extendió su mano mostrando el camino a Sakura.

Al ingresar todos observaron a los recién llegados, una por que ya conocían Sakura y el otro por su físico llamativo. Iba pasando Nurutzi por la puerta del salón cunado observo con quien se sentaba Sakura.

Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro, le parecía divertida la escena.

_al parecer Sakura tiene buen ojo – se dijo en sus adentros Nurutzi – y por lo que veo tiene unos compañeros muy envidiosos jajajaja- se alejo del salón._

Ingresando en el salón un hombre con algunos cabellos plateados dijo: - buen día clases. Para comenzar les presentare a un nuevo colega, sus nombre es Sky Brotweth – diciendo esto, el nombrado se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigí al frente del todos – él es de Canadá. Espero lo reciban y traten bien.

Los susurros se hicieron escuchar hasta que él hablo: - espero llevarnos bien.

-Bueno Brotweth puedes sentarte- ordeno el profesor.

Asiendo caso a la petición del profesor se dirigió a la mesa tomando asiento junto a Sakura. Los murmullos se hicieron oír nuevamente.

_-ha… este será un día largo – suspiro Sakura._

Ya fuerera de sus clases y deberes Sakura se dirigía a su casa, cuando pudo observar el Cerezo que se encontraba en el templo de la familia de Mitsuki era ya tarde y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el firmamento nocturno. Recordó la última vez que había estado con él en ese lugar, para ella era un lugar especial, cuando luego de la batalla, él sin muchas fuerzas le dijo sus sentimiento.

Suspiro ante el recuerdo, jamás lo olvidaría, él había sido su amor verdadero, sonrío viendo en el cielo un lucero preguntándose si él también estaría observando las maravillas que les da la vida.

Retomando su camino un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sentía que alguien la observaba entre los árboles. Trato de distinguí el aura creyendo que podría ser Shuijiro pero no, el aura se sentía oscura y densa, tomando una postura de ataque exigió: - ¿quién eres?

Pero una vos le contesto "_no te vayas", _Sakura sentía que debía correr pero su cuerpo no respondía, pudo divisar entre las sombras nocturnas una silueta humana que se acercaba a ella, luego unos ojos rojos que la observaban más a fondo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Un miedo se apodero de ella y antes de que la silueta fuera tocada por la luz de la luna callo desmayada.

Aeropuerto de Paris

Los pasajeros con vuelo a Tokio, Japón dirigirse a la puerta 3.

_-Baya si que hace frío estos días últimamente – pensaba una chica de cabellos negros, ojos azules y piel pálida mientras se dirigía a la puerta antes indicada. – No puedo esperar por ver mi hogar._

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo para ella, ni siquiera había sentido parar las horas. Cuando llego al aeropuerto de Tokio sonrío, un automóvil negro esperaba por ella así que lo monto.

El clima estaba fresco, por la ventana observaba los lugares en los que habían formado parte de su niñez, cuantas aventuras vivió. No podía esperar para encontrar a la causante de ellas.

Una de las personas que la escoltaban le comento: - su madre esta feliz de verla Sra. Tomoyo.

Sí, yo también.- suspiro.

Mansión Kino.

- Sr. Tzu, aquí están los diarios de su abuelo- informo el mayordomo al Sr. Kino Tzu.

-Gracias Ghay, puedes dejarlo en el escritorio.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más Señor? –

-No, puedes ir a descansar – dijo Kino Tzu tomando uno diario negro con bordes dorados y hojeándolo noto que no había nada escrito en el tan solo estaba un sella. Tenia forma de espiral con unas puntas a los bordes, en el centro se encontraba el signo de la familia Kino.

Cuando se sentó pensó, - abuelo, si que eras cuidadoso en todo –se dijo, colocando la mano derecha sobre el sello cerro sus ojos y diciendo – muestra tu poder ante mí.

Una luz ilumino cada rincón del estudio. Y con una ráfaga de aire las imágenes fluían ante el.

-_Las cinco fuentes de vida serán la forma de triunfar- un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años decía – si conseguimos controlarlas no abra nadie por encima del clan Lok._

_-Sabes que para eso hay que usar magia negra y si no recuerdas las reglas la han prohibido. – Interrumpía un hombre de 46 años – yo se que estas molesto por lo de Yuilu, Mgacle pero debes entender que si actúas mal tu castigo será un final fatal._

_-El Clan Li se cree que puede tener poder de todo lo que le rodea, ellos no tenian por que acabar con la vida de Yuilu. Me extraña que los defiendas tío Liu…. – respondió a gritos Mgacle – ellos deben pagar, sentirán el dolor, sentirán lo que es realmente el poder. – Continuo – por eso he hecho el conjuro._

_-¡Lok Mgacle! – Nombro con severidad – Liu – acaso ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo?, no fue suficiente perder a tú hermano ya, que ahora arriesgas tu vida._

_-No, me subestimes tio, sabes que soy muy fuerte – contesto Mgacle _

_-La fuerza no lo es todo Mgacle, si no piensas bien tu solo firmaras tu fin – concluyo Liu- Yo tengo mas experiencia que tú, si, si eres joven y crees tener todo ante ti, pero si cometes una estupidez arrastraras al Clan contigo; así que piénsalo._

_Apoyando sus brazos en una columna la voz de Mgacle le contesto: -No tío, al parecer eres tú el que no piensa, yo are que el Clan Lok sea reconocido y que al solo mencionarlo sus vidas se acorten- una aura negra se comenzó a levantar envolviendo a Mgacle – si no estas a favor de ello – dijo en un tono amenazador- entonces, realmente no eres digno de ser una Lok._

_Las paredes de la habitación se llenaron de un rojo carmín. _

Al apartar su mano del diario, Kino Tzu callo arrodillado apoyándose en su escritorio para no caer del todo al suelo. Gotas de sudor frío rodaron.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo si él mas bien lo intentaba salvar – restregó sus manos por los parpados, para luego dirigir su mano nuevamente al sello.

_- En nombre del Consejo de Magia Oriental, Lok Mgacle queda bajo arresto por no acatar la ley; utilizar magia prohibida, y la muerte de los Mayores Li Mayle, Lok Liu, Tsu Miru, Ottol Hiu. _

_- Jamás detendrán mi venganza – grito Mgacle lanzando unas llamas negras que rápidamente consumían todo a su paso, algunos de al guardia del concilio esquivaron el ataque._

_En un momento reanudo su ataque envolviéndolos en cadenas impidiéndoles escapar. _

_- El Clan Li y todos sus allegados deberán pagar la muerte de mi hermano – decían riendo al contemplar como los cuerpos se volvían cenizas por el fuego – ahora solo debo obtener las cartas Clow y utilizarlas en su contra… jajajajajajaja – reía maquiavélicamente, pero en ese momento una patada lo lanzaba contra una pared. Cuando pudo reponerse oyó que le decían._

_-Lok Mgacle, ¿cómo pudiste convertirte en esto? – sus ojos fueron a dar con un hombre de unos 22 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrón._

_Mgacle se levanto de un salto, y masticando las palabras dijo: - Li Hyun,…-contemplando al recién llegado con odio – hasta que por fin dejaste de esconderte y te animaste a dar la cara._

_-Deja ya de causar problemas Mgacle, sabes bien que Yuilu conocía las consecuencias, no corras tú también por los caminos, aun puedes obtener piedad del Concejo si te entregas._

_-Jamás me humillare, el Concejo cree poder hacer y deshacer cuanto le de la gana, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decidir el final de mi hermano – dijo desenvainando su espada y atacando a Hyun, el cual bloqueo el ataque. Mgacle reanudo con choque contra la espada dando con toda su fuerza para herirle pero Hyun no quería hacerle daño._

_-Mgacle…- dijo Yun en un momento de que sus espadas se forzaban una con otra – no sigas! – le pidió – sabes que el concejo pide te vida como pago de las que arrebataste- luego de un pausa continuo – pero yo soy el Jefe y cabeza del Consejo, puedo interferir ante los mayores para que tu sentencia no sea esa – le ofreció Hyun._

_-¿Por qué lo harías Hyun?, ¿sabes que estas manos acabaron con Li Mayle, tu tío?- de lanzo Mgacle en la cara._

_Serrando sus ojos con fuerza Hyun le contesto: - sí, lose, pero por el aprecio que te tengo como un amigo y como mi hermano te perdono._

_Ante lo dicho por Hyun, Mgacle dio un salto hacia atrás y le dijo riendo: - tonto, Hyun siempre lo has sido, tu descuido y afecto te causara la muerte. Yo Lok Mgacle me vengare – grito alzando nuevamente la aura negra contra Hyun para acabar como lo había hecho con su tío. _

_Pero Hyun era rápido y con su espada lanzo un trueno hasta Mgacle cayendo este medio muerto por el impacto. Hyun se acerco y colocando una mano en la frente de Mgacle dijo: -atadura – unos lazos dorados se enredaron en su cuerpo y le dijo- no te matare, no, no podría Failu me lo pidió, aun en su agonía ella pidió tu salvación y el respeto de tu vida. _

_Con una expresión de dolor Mgacle cerró sus ojos._

Fue lo último que vio Kino Tzu antes de desplomarse en su escritorio.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Abril Arabel**__: hola, hola! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2 espero les haya gustado. Ya desenrede un poco este enredo que tenia (jijijijijij) ^_^ pero esto aun comienza._

_Pido también mil disculpa por los errores ortográfico o como digo yo los "horrores ortográficos" que se encontraban el capitulo anterior y por los que se me hayan escaparon en este mil disculpas._

_Les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias._

_Bueno un saludo desde mi tierra, besossss_


	3. ¿TE QUEDAS CONMIGO? Cap3

_**Estos personajes son originarios de la serie Card captors Sakura creados por CLAMP. **_

* * *

"_**TODO VUELVE A SU ORIGEN"**_

* * *

**Cap. 3**

**"¿Te quedas conmigo?"**

El viento se sentía tan caliente y pesado. Le costaba trabajo respirar. El calor era insoportable, levanto la vista para ver donde se encontraba pero solo veía el paisaje desierto. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar, se sentía confundida.

-¿Será esto un sueño? –se preguntaba la joven de ojos zarcos.

Como estaba de rodillas apoyándose en sus brazos se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar tratando de encontrar algo que le resultara familiar, se dirigí a la sima de una colina de arena pero cuando llego a la cima sus ojos se dilataron al contemplar mejor la visión del lugar.

-Esto, esto no puede ser – se dijo Sakura – este no puede ser Tokio. No, no, noooo…- cayendo nuevamente de rodillas llevando sus manos a su cabeza mientras hacia movimientos de negación con ella – no, estoes una pesadilla.

-No sufras mi flor – escucho como el viento arrastraba consigo una voz melosa y fría.

-¿Hay alguien?, ¿Quién esta aquí? – pregunto son esperanza de encontrar a alguien a su alrededor. Levantando la vista al mismo tiempo que a ella misma seguía su camino. Más adelante pudo ver torre de Tokio a sus pies, esta estaba sepultada bajo la arena.

-Las personas ¿dónde están? –Se pregunto mentalmente – ¿onii-chan, papá?, ¿dónde están? – corrió para poder llegar a su casa pero las condiciones del ambiente le impedían correr rápido. En un momento de desesperación su pie se tropezó haciéndola caer.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que cayó, solo sabia que su cuerpo estaba exhausto y tenía sed. Giro su cabeza para ver al horizonte y una silueta se acercaba a ella, cerró sus ojos por el cansancio.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente alguien estaba de pie frente a ella, no podía verle el rostro por el sol.

Se inclino el recién llegado y sintió como la sombra que proporcionaba al estar frente a ella le refrescaba el rostro.

Este la tomaba entre sus brazos y le susurraba al oído: - ven, búscame, te necesito, solo tú puedes ayudarme. A mi lado no sentirás mas tristeza, ni ese vació en tu ser.

-En…en mi ser… - repitió con dificultad Sakura y todo se volvía negro.

-Sakura?, Sakura responde ¿estás bien? – oía que alguien la llamaba, lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con Yukito.

-Gracias a Dios ya recobraste el conocimiento – dijo Yukito sosteniéndola en los brazos. Ella se sentó para incorporarse, cuando recordó lo que había visto en las sombras de la noche. Su mirada se volvió a los adentros del bosque y no había nada.

-¿Qué haces en mitad de la noche, y lomas importante en el suelo? –pregunto preocupado Yukito.

-Yo.. he yo iba a la casa después del trabajo y con respecto a lo otro yo…- no tenia una respuesta muy clara después de lo que vio.

-Bueno, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, Touya debe de estar muy preocupado y molesto, sabiendo como es – dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Es muy tarde? –pregunto Sakura.

-Bueno son…

/

-Monstruo, ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?, que acaso no sabes leer el reloj, son las 9:45 de la noche y tu andas por ahí – gritaba Touya al momento que ingresaba a la sala seguida por Yukito.

-Sakura ¿hija estas bien?, estábamos muy preocupados, ¿te sucedió algo? – preguntaba ya menos preocupado su padre desde que la vio llegar.

-Estoy bien papá, es que perdí la noción del tiempo. – se defendió Sakura ignorando los gritos de su hermano.

Yukito que trataba de controlar a un desquiciado Toya le dijo: - Sakura esta bien, ya lo importante es que esta ya en casa Touya.

-Ya Yuki, no la defiendas, mejor dime ¿donde la encontraste?.

-Fui a la casa de unas amigas –interrumpió Sakura, antes de que Yukito pudiera contestar, además de que le había pedido que no le contar nada a nadie de lo sucedido.

-Poco te creo monstruo,… -alego Touya – no será que… a parte de andar asustando por las mañanas en la universidad ahora te dedicaras a ambulando por las calles para ver a quien aterras? –bromeo Toya un poco mas tranquilo.

-ya te dije que no soy un monstruo – grito Sakura.

Su padre que se había dirigió a la cocina interrumpió la "_amorosa"_ platica de sus hijos.

-Bueno, será mejor que cenes debes de estas con hambre, y tu también Yukito, vamos que la comida se enfriara.

- El monstruo se alimenta de los gritos de sus victimas papá – dijo en tono burlón Touya pero su rostro cambio a una de dolor luego de la patada en la chimpiñia departe de Sakura. Yukito rió bajito y le dijo – ves eso te pasa por molestarla.

**HONG kONG...**

-Muy bien Keney, creo que por ahora será suficiente – decía Wekyu Mun, era un Joven de ojos azules turquesa, alto, de cuerpo algo fornido, su cabello era de un rojo caoba, de unos 27 años, él formaba parte de una de la dirección de archivos prohibidos junto con Keney.

Al salón ingresaba un pensativo Shaoran. Llevaba un traje chino ceremonial de color rojo con bordes dorados.

Cuando Wekyu lo vio entrar dijo: - vaya, vaya creo que la reunión te tomo mas tiempo de lo esperado – al ver que este parecía no haberlo escuchado continuo – esta bien siquiera deberías agradecernos a Keney y a mi por los avance que hemos tenido con lo de la venganza de Lok.

Al oír esto Shaoran le vusco con la mirada con rostro sorprendido. - ¿Qué dijiste?, ¿es eso cierto Keney?- pregunto al tercero que solo había estado observando. Este era el único hijo de Kino Tzu, había llegado en la noche en que luego de que su padre había revisado los diarios y visto las visiones, por lo que ya Shaoran sabia el un poco mas acerca de Lok Mgacle, Keney era de 23 años, tenia los ojos grises y cabello castaño claro, de piel blanca, era de un carácter muy pasivo y tranquilo a diferencia de Wekyu que era en tipo algo molestón pero agradable.

Con un moviendo de afirmación Keney le informo: - al parecer con lo que me informo mi padre, Lok Mgacle era amigo del Jefe Hyun pero este quería venganza por la muerte de su hermano menor.

-Si así es – apoyo Wekyu – pero ahora lo que según hemos logrado descubrir es que Lok quería no solo acabar con el Clan Li sino que ser el único que controlara las fuerzas místicas. Para ello luego de que había matado a algunos mayores de la magia en ese tiempo, un aura maligna era la que lo había hecho perder el control de sus actos.

-Espera, espera – interrumpió Shaoran – me estas diciendo que él lo hacia en contra de su voluntad?

-Será mejor que se el que te explique por que Wekyu esta enredando todo – alego Keney.

Sentándose en uno de los sofás del salón comenzó a relatarle: Mi padre que contó todo lo que pudo investigar, la primera noche descubrió que Lok era amigo de Hyun Su hermano menor Yuilu hacia uso de la magia prohibida, sus ritos los llevaba a cabo utilizando sangre inocente.

-Y vaya inocencia – agrego Wekyu.

-Utilizaba la sangre de los recién nacidos. – explico Keney con tono dolido.

Shaoran solo prestaba atención hasta que Keney continúo.

-Niños comenzaron a desaparecer y pues el consejo tomo cartas en el asunto. Al parecer tenia una emboscada para el acecino de los inocentes. La estrategia fue llamarlo con un recién nacido y por lo que dicen algunos archivos viejos del Consejo el nombre de la niña era Hisoj- Meig

-Una niña? – Pregunto Shaoran intrigado, pero no por el sexo del cebo sino mas bien por el apellido pero no quería hacer la pregunta tan directamente así que la disfrazo.

-Si- contesto Wekyu – observando el rayo de tristeza que había pasado por los ojos de Shaoran al mencionar tal apellido.

-Bueno – continuo con el relato Keney – Meig era una de las recién nacidas de una del Clan Hisoj, era la sobrina del Jefe de la familia y ellos aceptaron correr el riesgo con tal de que los asesinatos terminaran. En una de las noches la casa de los Hisoj el bebe se encontraba solo en el aposento, cuando la luna se estaba ocultando por las nubes, un silencio hacia mas aterradora la noche. La casa estaba custodiada por escuadrones especiales del consejo. Cuando la luna se oculto completamente una sombra paso a gran velocidad entrando por al ventana de la criatura.

Los miembros del escuadrón imitaron lo hecho por las sombras al llegar pudieron observas como una ***Mantícora **se encontraba en una esquina con el bebe en sus fauces.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo que una Mantícora?, ¿qué no es una criatura griega?- cuestiono Shaoran.

-Si, así como lo oyes, una Mantícora- respondió Wekyu con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si, los guardianes se asombraron cuando lo vieron por que era China pero bueno yo que se….- dijo Keney dando un suspiro – el animal al verse acorralado soltó al bebe y rugió y se abalanzo así ellos matando a 3. El capitán del escuadrón lanzo un hechizo encerrando a la bestia en una ráfaga de fuego. Al verse en aprietos salto por la ventana seguido por el escuadrón. Al llegar a uno de los bosques lograron aprisionarlo y lo llevaron al Concilio.

Luego de una pausa Keney continuo: - Los grandes del Concilio lo encerraron bajo hechizo y lo observaron hasta que al amanecer la Mantícora fue trasformándose mostrando al culpable. Se sorprendieron que fuera Yuilu. Su padre Yuin Lok se enfureció, su Clan había sido avergonzado y le grito al ver a Yuilu reaccionar que su nombre jamás seria recordado como su hijo, sino como un traidor, por eso dejaba la vida en manos del Consejo. Estos botaron que Yuilu debía pagar con su vida por la muerte de los inocentes, y por lo que se sabe Hyun trato por que su castigo no fuera ese pero el era nuevo en el cargo como el Jefe del Concilio y los consejeros se opusieron.

-Mgacle, al saber que su padre había abandonado a su hermano se enfureció y le fue a exigir una respuesta – agrego Wekyu – cuando este entro a l estudio de su padre lo encontró muerto, Yuin se había suicidado por el temor de la deshonra y por que sabia cual era el castigo para su hijo.

Un silencio fúnebre inundó el salón, las manecillas del reloj se podían oír claramente hasta que Shaoran se levanto y se dirigió al escritorio y dijo: -y fue donde Lok Mgacle comenzó a odiar al Clan Li, y al Concilio.

-En realidad… hay más- informo Keney.

**JAPÓN**

Una tormenta se desataba en Tomoeda y acompañada de estruendosos truenos y relámpagos.

_-Baya al parecer hoy no podré dormir_ – meditaba Sakura en sus cuarto, tratando de no prestar atención a lo que ocurría afuera. Sonrió pensando en los sustos que le provocaba su hermano. En eso un relámpago iluminaba el cuarto y Sakura se levanto de golpe de su cama. Kero dormía placidamente y entre sueños discutía.

-No!, esperen, aun quedo betún en el tenedor…. – chillo Kero.

Sonriendo Sakura se dispuso a dormir y no pensar mas en la tormenta aun que le era muy difícil en realidad. Cuando al fin quedo dormida una luz amarilla emanaba de un cajón acompañando a Sakura en sus sueños.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentían pesados como forzándose a mantenerse despierta.

_-que extraño – _pudo percatar de se encontraba en la orilla de la caída de una cascada, su cuerpo se encontraba en el agua apenas su cabeza hacia contacto con la tierra.

Su mirada se perdió en el cielo que parecía que iba a llover pronto. Cerro los ojos y aprecio el sonido la naturaleza, la caída de las aguas, la risa del viento al jugar con las hojas de los árboles mientras arrastraba lejos las que se encontraba en el suelo, el movimiento de las flores y uno que otro canto de las aves.

_-Nunca había tenido un sueño así antes, es tan tranquilo - _Pensó uno momentos cuando le pareció escuchar el sonido de la alarma. Se levanto del agua para ver como un ser amarillo le decía: -Vamos arriba perezosa es hora de levantarse.

_-he! – _Tomando un gesto de no entender nada sintió como si un terremoto se estuviera llevando acabo en ese momento, provocando que se suspendiera, al hacerlo su cabeza choco con algo muy duro.

_-_ay! –grito.

-¿Así me agradeces¿ luego de que me preocupo por ti y por que vas a llegar tarde a clases – grito indignado Kero del otro lado de la cama con un chichote en la frente

(_xd: por cierto alguien sabe desde donde comienza la frente de Kero? ^_^ jejejejeje)_

-Lo... Lo siento Kero – se disculpo para luego ver el reloj y presa del pánico grito – no puede ser! Se me hace tarde – levantando las sabanas y mandando a volar _otra vez _a Kero.

Una vena hinchada se formo en la cara de Kero, serrando los ojos como meditando: -_esta niña jamás cambiara!_

Mientras tanto en la cocina….

Un grito se hoyo en el piso superior.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del padre de los hermanos Kinomoto

-Creo que Sakura ya se despertó – comento Fijitaka

-hug- gruño Touya – ya era hora….

Luego de una hora Sakura desesperada rezando por llegar a tiempo corría lo más rápido que podía. Su padre había tenido que recoger algunos libros antes de dirigirse a la universidad y su hermano….era una obsceno no muy tomada en cuenta. Touya en ocasiones exageraba mucho cuando alguien posaba la marida por 7 segundos como mínimo en Sakura.

Viendo el reloj se dio cuenta que solo faltaban 17 mininitos para la clase de microbiología y para rematar el laboratorio se encontraba en uno de los últimos edificios pasando por el campus y para rematar en el ultimo piso y para rematar no había ascensor y para rematar era el 7mo. Piso.

_(XD: jajajajajajaja que mala soy jujujujujujuju es para que manteca la línea, no se enojen es que no quiero que la corran como modelo jajajajaja, bueno continuemos…)_

En el transcurso de la carrera Sakura se preguntaba si era todavía muy tarde para inscribirse en atletismo para los juegos Olímpicos.

Por ir pensando un Jaguar rojo se interponía en su record de un kilómetro en 16 minutos y que la universidad quedara en Tokio no ayudaba mucho a decir verdad.

-Oye muévete – grito con un poco de aliento pero para su suerte ahora no pensaba en llegar corriendo a la universidad o seguir corriendo y llegar hasta América y no quedarse a ver la cara que se mostraba luego de que el vidrio la puerta fue bajado

-Buenos días Sakura! – saludo Brandon.

-Bu… buenos días- saludo con una sonrisa apenada y muy sonrojada no solo por la carrera sino por la vergüenza.

-Veo que no solo yo me levanto de mal humor de ves en cuando.

Sakura dejo escapar una risita avergonzada.

-Puedo llevarte?

-Bueno…hee

-vamos así no tendrás que correr mas!

- Está bien – acepto abordando a la par de Brandon. Luego de unos segundos de disculpa de parte de Sakura Brando hablo.

-¿qué clase tienes?

-Microbiología – respondió

-Es tu tercer año, verdad – Sakura asintió – debes esforzarte mucho Sakura, aun que no se como haces para poder estudiar con lo del trabajo y la universidad.

- no están difícil lograr lo que uno quiere si realmente lo quiere – le contesto sonriendo.

Brandon la vio de una forma sorprendido pero luego de una forma que Sakura no pudo explicar.

-En realidad siempre me a gustado ayudar a los demás y creo que no hay mejor forma que esta, aun que debo de admitir que muy pronto comenzara la practica y tengo algo de nervios.

-Lo aras muy bien, ya lo veras. Espero que me hagas descuento cuando vaya a chequeos médicos jajajaja –rieron juntos.

-Claro así lo are...

Un par de horas Sakura suspiraba viendo el campus por la ventana, recordaba lo de su sueño y se preguntaba que significaba, algunas veces había tenido sueños predictivos pero hace ya algunos años no había tenido uno, seria este alguno?, eso sin contar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Bien, Kinomoto – dijo el profesor de biología - ¿ya tiene la solución del ejercicio 74?

- he? N...no doctor. Yin..- dijo Sakura avergonzada.

-Bueno, entonces preste atención, el semestre de la práctica ya se acerca. – Informo – creo Kinomoto que no me decepcionara, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no doctor Yin – contesto Sakura.

El doctor sonrío, Sakura era una de las mejores en la clases, sabía que aun que tenia sus momentos de despiste era aplicada en los estudios, él lo único que quería era que sus alumnos dieran lo mejor de si y más Sakura ya que él seria encargado de supervisar a la ojos zarcos, ya conocía un poco a Sakura por que le había dado unas clases anteriormente y conocía Touya también.

-Entonces continuemos – ánimo el doctor.

Así continuaba la clase, un par de minutos después se encaminaba al estudio de fotografías.

-Hola Sakura – una voz pausada y suave le saludaba.

Se volteo para ver a la dueña de la voz para encontrarse con una sonrisa, sin poder creerlo grito de emoción: -Tomoyoooo! Eres tú – corrió a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto de verte nuevamente Sakurita – correspondiendo el abrazo dijo Tomoyo – OH! que bonita estas, y has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi.

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, tú también lo estas – sonrío sinceramente Sakura – y vaya 3 años pasan volando.

-humm, dime tienes tiempo libre?, hay tanto de que hablar – comento Tomoyo.

-Si, hoy es mi día libre-contesto

-Que bien, entonces que tal si vamos a la repostería?, debes ponerme al día de todo lo que has hecho Sakura.

Siguiendo a si amiga por las calles iban conversando y riendo hasta que llegaron a una de las repostería mas cercanas del centro de Tokio. Luego de unos minutos de conversación Tomoyo pregunto:

-y ¿cómo esta Shuijiro?, ya hace tiempo que perdí comunicación con él?

-Bueno él esta bien, también ya esta por graduarse de abogado, jajaja – soltó una sonrisa nerviosa – ya ves que siempre le ha gustado discutir y llevarle la contraria a los demás –esta ves Tomoyo también río.

-Y ¿has sabido de los demás? – interrogo nuevamente Tomoyo

-Bueno…mmm Rica esta en un seminario en Francia, ya sabes esos de cocina a ella le va muy bien, Naoko se encuentra en Pekín en una promoción de su libro que ha tenido mucho éxito, Chijaru ha estado ocupada con lo de la publicidad ya que es nueva en el trabajo, hace ya como 3 meses que empezó me alegro mucho por ella, y Yamasaki se encuentra en Taiwán realizando un excursión y por supuesto contando sus muy conocidas historias.

-Jajajaja, si me imagino que los intentos de Chijaru no lo han hecho cambiar.

Sakura suspiro y sonrío. Tomoyo la observo por unos instantes observando su mirada gacha, el recuerdo de viejos compañeros la hacían entristecer de ves en cuando. Para cambiar de tema Tomoyo le dijo: -Sabes… España es muy bonita, ¿y a qué no adivinas a quien me encontré en Madrid? – dijo sonriente.

-He! ¿A quién?

-Nada más ni nada a menos que a Erion Hiragizawa. -Deberás? – Exclamo Sakura ya más alegre – y ¿cómo esta, qué te contó? Habla Tomoyo. Bueno, bueno, nos encontramos en un lanzamiento de moda ya que Nakuru Akizuki le encanta esas cosas y él le acompañaba. Me comento que estaría solo unos días ahí ya que debía hacer varios viajes, pero… - Tomoyo se quedo pensando

-Pero que Tomoyo? – pregunto Sakura -Dijo que esperaba que estuvieras practicando la magia, ya que no se sabe cuando el mal esta cerca. -Bueno de eso no hay que preocuparse – dijo muy optimista la maestra de cartas – Shuijiro me ha estado entrenando junto con Kero claro estas. Sabes, ahora puedo mover cosas y hasta puedo leer las mentes – esto último se lo dijo inclinándose al oído de Tomoyo – claro que no leería un amente sin permiso y por supuesto si no fuera necesario. Hoy Kero me enseñara más cosas con la ayuda de Shuijiro en el templo, si quieres puedes venir. -Claro que iré, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo – dijo Tomoyo buscando algo en su bolso – esta será una buena forma de grabar los éntrenos y poder recordar como te has hecho muy fuerte – Tomoyo tenia estrellas en los ojos mientras se imaginaba a Sakura con uno de sus nuevos diseños, por la cabeza de Sakura rodaban gotitas de sudor preguntándose si las creaciones de Tomoyo serían igual de "llamativas o estrambóticas"

**HONG KONG**

Shaoran observaba hacia el jardín, nuevamente sus pensamientos se perdían por el tono rosa que se mostraba entre las ramas del cerezo, recordó aquella mañana cuando se despidió de ella en aquel ruidoso aeropuerto pero cuando le entrego aquel oso de felpa que ella había arreglado con tanto esmero para que él lo recibiera antes de su partida. Había dicho que volvería, lo juro en su mente pero el tiempo pasa y con el los pensamientos y deseos de las personas.

Las obligaciones ocuparon tanto su adolescencia, fue a la secundaria como cualquier chico normal pero al llegar a su casa la verdadera realidad lo esperaba. Los deberes, compromisos, al principio creyó no poder adaptarse al ritmo de todo pero para su sorpresa ya habían transcurrido 8 años desde que estuvo en Japón, 5 desde que tomo cardo y líder del Clan y 4 desde que fue nombrado Jefe del Concilio de Magia.

Se dirigió al escritorio y tomo una fotografía que estaba en él, una joven mujer de cabellos negros, ojos cafés, piel algo bronceada, era de 18 años. Shaoran suspiro algo triste, con lo que le recordó por que estaba tan afanado en lo de Lok, imágenes lo abarcaron por completo….

Flash back-

_El cielo estaba coloreado con un tono suave de rojo, él se dirigía al concilio, observo el color del cielo por la ventana y presentía que algo iba a ocurrir. Su celular sonó y al ver de quien se trataba contesto:_

_-Hola Shaoran – una voz suave saludo del otro lado del teléfono._

_-Hola Kumiko, ya voy a llegar al concilio, han habido novedades? – pregunto Shaoran._

_-Si, ya tengo toda la información- contesto _

_-Bien espérame, estaré contigo en 5 minutos – le dijo estacionando el mercedes negro que conducía. Ingreso y los guardias le recibieron haciendo una reverencia, caminaba por un pasillo inmenso, subió unos escalones y continuo por otro pasillo, se detuvo frente a una puerta dorada que era la entrada del salón principal._

_Una joven de una estatura moderada (166 cm.) le recibía con una sonrisa, al dirigirse hacia él su cabello negro muy sedoso se movía, sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los marrón. _

_-Es bueno verte!- dijo la joven Kumiko abrazando al recién llegado._

_-Lo mismo digo Kumiko- ijo correspondiendo su abrazo y depositando un suave beso en sus labios._

_-Bien que descubriste? – pregunto Shaoran_

_-Los miembros del sector "T" han tenido disputas y el consejero Moi-Ku aconseja en ir para aclarar sus desacuerdos y establecer el orden._

_-Si, es algo complicada vigilar que el círculo de paz entre clanes se cumpla._

_-Entonces ¿iras? – pregunto Kumiko_

_-Dirás: iremos! Bueno si tú quieres acompañarme_

_Ella sonrío y dijo: - yo iré donde tú vayas_

_Fin Flash back-_

-Xya-oran – llamaba su madre desde la puerta del estudio – el pasado es mejor dejarlos en el pasado.

Colocando el retrato en su lugar volvió a tomar su seriedad.

-Si, lo se y ahí es donde se quedarán.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Abril Arabel: hola, holaaaa! Ya, por fin subí este capitulo, espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus _****_Reviews._**

**_Muy pronto estará listo el siguiente. Bueno como siempre me disculpo por los errores ortográficos. Bien un saludo a todos y gracias por leer mi fic._**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._**

_**

* * *

**_

******* Mantícora: Ser monstruoso con cara de hombre, cuerpo de león, alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión. Puede medir unos 5 metros de largo y hasta 3 de alto.**

**Es un ser carnívoro, y tiene preferencia por la carne humana. Cuando tiene necesidad de comer ataca a sus víctimas mediante un golpe de cola. Una vez debilitadas son atrapadas por las garras afiladas de la mantícora, que intentará siempre permanecer en el aire para recibir los mínimos daños.**

**Se aparean de por vida, y cuidan de su descendencia. Los cachorros de mantícora no pueden volar hasta que se hacen adultos. Las mantícoras son seres malvados que a menudo se asocian con otros seres perversos, para obtener una mutua protección.**


End file.
